This invention relates generally to shaft connecting devices and more particularly to steering shaft clamp yokes.
When assembling steering shaft clamp yokes onto steering shafts, it is necessary to insert the steering shaft into the clamp yoke, insert the connecting bolt and attach a nut to the connecting bolt. To reduce the handling of separate parts, it is desirable to pre-assemble as much of the clamp yoke assembly as possible.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present steering shaft clamp yokes. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.